


The Roots of love

by OverTheTof



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheTof/pseuds/OverTheTof
Summary: Dorothea and Edelgard spend a nice evening together in the library, and in the end the renowkn singer of the choir says something, something that leads to an unexpected, but surely pleasant, turn of events.





	The Roots of love

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are, Fire Emblem Three Houses is only thirteen days away. Yesterday, I learned something that made me really happy: some of the characters are bi. It didn't make me happy just because I'm a fan of yuri romances, but also because I think that a video game with a feature such as having homosexual relationships is a huge step forward. This feature was originally planned in Fire Emblem Fates, but unfortunately it got censored for the western release. Since Three Houses will maintain that feature in the West, I came up with this little fan fiction about Edelgard von Hraesvelgr and Dorothea Arnault, two of the MANY characters that caught my eye finding out that they have feelings for each other. I know very well that without playing the game is impossible to accurately portrait a character, but I still wanted to give it a shot, and tried my best to make Edelgard and Dorothea as realistic as possible.
> 
> Enjoy the fic and feel free to tell me what you think about it, especially because this is the first time that I try to write a fic like this, so I'm opened to any kind of suggetsions ~

"There's no telling how life will go. Something could even spark between the two of us"

While saying these words, Dorothea Arnault was not that serious. She was just trying to be cheerful and positive towards the future. What she did not expect was the answer she received

"You and I? Now that is an entertaining thought"

First of all, that response. She didn't know how to react, and that's why she nodded slightly and smiled at her interlocutor before turning around and almost storming out of the library. But the thing that left her speechless the most was who that response came from. She was Edelgard von Hraesvelgr, leader of the Black Eagles house and heir of the Ardestian Empire. Dorothea could not believe Edelgard actually said that. It must have been her imagination, right? 

"Uh, Dorothea?" 

I mean it was impossible for one of the most influential people of all Fòdlan to say those words, especially to a commoner. It was a tale even grater than the whole story of the continent itself.

"Dorothea? Earth to Dorothea?" 

"Uh...?" 

Dorothea looked to her left, only to see Petra sitting right next to her on the same bench under a lino tree. It was Dorothea's favorite place in the courtyard, and she always went to sit there when she needed to study. 

"Uh, what was I...?" 

"You see, that's what I was asking."

Dorothea was so spaced out thinking about Edelgard that she almost forgot how she got there and what day it was. 

"I wanted to have lunch with you, so I brought you some."

Dorothea looked at the bag Petra was holding, and immediately remembered everything. They planned to spend the free day together. Dorothea wanted to practice her singing, and she also wanted to talk to a friend of hers about something important. That's why she thought of Petra. Petra was a little naive sometimes, but she was also one of the purest and most sincere friends Dorothea could talk to. 

"Yeah, sure, let's eat!" 

Dorothea tried to act as natural as she could, but nothing could escape Petra's sixth sense when it came to "friends in trouble", as she liked to say. 

"So, what's bothering you?" 

"Uh?" 

"Come on, Dorothea, you think I didn't notice?" 

"You mean how I sang before?" 

"No, not that. Actually, yes it is about that, but not because you were bad or anything. You looked more like you were...happy."

Dorothea did not know how to react, and only came up with something to say a few seconds later. 

"Happy? 

" Yep, like you were particularly enthusiast about something. "

What Petra just said was the confirmation Dorothea needed, she was the right person to talk about her feelings towards a certain someone.

"I don't know about happy, but I'll admit that I was...overwhelmed" 

"About what?" 

"Listen, Petra" 

She gazed at the other girl with a serious expression.

"I need to talk to you about something really important" 

"Wow, what's with the gloomy face?" 

"Petra, please."

Petra looked right back at Dorothea, pretty sure she'd never seen the talented singer that serious before. 

"Ok, I'm here, tell me everything" 

Dorothea took a deep breath before talking

"You know Edelgard?" 

"Yes. I mean I'm pretty sure everyone knows who she is. 

"Right. You see, last night we were chatting in the library, and after our conversation ended I felt...strange"

"Strange? How so?" 

“We...said something to each other that really surprised me.”  
“Why? What did you tell her?”

"That…I really like her and want to be..."

"Like her? I'd say that's pretty understandable, she is beautiful, brave and one day she'll lead the Ardestian Empire. It's only natural that she'd be a role model for everyone, boy and girls alike." 

"No...not that, Petra." 

"Uh?" 

"What I mean is...that I'm really ATTRACTED to her" 

Silence fell between the two girls, then Petra reprises. 

"Attracted like... I mean..." 

She then saw that Dorothea was blushing, trying to cover it with her hat and her long hair. 

"Oh you mean...ooooh...in a romantic way?" 

"Y-yeah, like that." 

"Oh, and why are you...what was it, overwhelmed?" 

"Because...isn't it weird?" 

"Why would it?" 

"Because...normally, a couple should be a man and a woman, you know?" 

“You think so?" 

At this point, Dorothea could not tell if Petra was just being super naive or not. 

"I mean" continued the purple haired girl "You are not strange at all, so I don't see why that would be strange or weird. I mean, you're ok, you're a gorgeous and gentle girl, and if being attracted to a girl is a part of what defines you as a persona, that means it is not weird. At least that's what I think." 

Dorothea sat there, eyes wide open. She was genuinely surprised for the response Petra gave her. It made the whole thing a little too easy, but it managed to calm Dorothea about her feeling weird or out of place. She then smiled, and thanked her friend. 

"Thank you, Petra. I really appreciate it." 

"Don't sweat it, I'm glad I was able to help you. But if you still have some doubts, why don't you ask someone else?" 

"Yeah, I think I will." 

\----------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" 

Byleth was sitting behind his desk in his office, a pen in his hand and looking at the girl sitting in front of him.

"I said that...I have feelings for a girl." 

"And that girl is none other than Edelgard von Hraesvelgr." 

"Yes." 

Silence fell in the room, interrupted only by Byleth scribbling on a piece of paper. 

After a little while, Dorothea spoke up

"Is it...is it weird for a girl being in love with...another girl? I mean I'm confused and... 

"No it's not." 

Byleth's sudden response caught the young girl by surprise. 

"Y-you think so?" 

"As you know" started the professor while putting his pen and notebook away "I've worked as a mercenary, and that allowed me to travel over the continent. In that period, I saw various couples composed of two people of the same sex. They are called homosexuals. It was surprising, but in a positive way. It felt like love found a new way to manifest itself, and I think that it's quite fascinating, especially because violence will, unfortunately if I may, be a part of human life. So what I'm trying to say is" and in doing so, the professor moved in front of the girl and leaned on his desk. "be yourself, Dorothea." 

"But...I'm a commoner, and Edelgard is the future empress, so..." 

"If I may, Edelgard does not seem the kind of person who would discriminate others. Also, I really don't think that she'd give a response like the one you heard in the library just to make fun of someone. Don't you think?" 

Byleth was smiling, looking at his confused but somewhat happy student. 

"It is time to shape a new future, Dorothea." 

\----------------------------------------

Dorothea sat there, gaze still on the steaming cup of tea before her. Something about it was captivating, so much that she could hardly look away. 

"Are you ok, Dorothea?" 

A familiar voice made her jump a little, and she looked back up at the person sitting at the table in the courtyard with her. 

"Uh, yes. Yes I'm fine, Edelgard, don't worry." 

"That's good to hear, for a second I feared I was boring you" 

The sun was high up in the sky, and there were no signs of clouds for the rest of the day. The weather was simply perfect. Dorothea took a sip of her tea, nervous about what to do and say. 

After a while, Dorothea spoke up. 

"So, uh" 

"Yes?" 

"I...I need to tell you something" 

"Yes, that much I knew. You wrote it on this piece of paper that you lllave me ghast night- I mean gave me last night." 

Was that...? Did Edelgard just have a…slip of the tongue? Dorothea tried to take a look at Edelgard's expression, but the steam of the tea was covering most of her face. Nonetheless, it seemed like Edelgard was blushing a little. 

" Yeah, it's about that. You see, I...started to feel something strange and...oh god, what am I gonna... Ah screw it!" 

And with that, Dorothea looked the other girl right in the eyes and…

"Edelgard von Hraesvelgr, I...I think I have feelings for you" 

What happened next was totally unexpected. Edelgard put down her cup, looked back at Dorothea and "y-you...I mean... Uhm" 

She looked like she was frightened about something, so scared that she could not come up with anything to say.

Dorothea feared the worst. Was that a mistake. Was she too blunt? She immediately tried to say something

"I-I'm sorry, Edelgard, I really don't know how to apologize and..."

"It's not that!" 

Edelgard said those words quite loudly, she almost shouted that sentence. She waited two seconds to regain her composure, then went back staring at Dorothea and...

"The thing is...I'm relieved. I was afraid that you were never going to tell me that."

Did Dorothea just hear that, or it was just her imagination? Edelgard was happy to hear that? Could this mean...?

"Truth is... I... I have feelings for you as well, Dorothea."

Someone must had suddenly pull away the chair from underneath Dorothea, because she felt like she was floating on air. Did Edelgard just... confess her love??? Dorothea tried to pinch her hand in order to prove that she was not dreaming, but all she could do at that moment was stammer some confused words

"You...? Me...? I, uhm... Woah, I don't...oh god."

Edelgard blushed visibly, Dorothea's reaction was just too cute. The noble then managed to control herself and continued.

"The thing is, I was always enchanted by you, Dorothea. The way you interact with others, the way you always try to help whoever needs a hand. I also...love the way you sing. You posture while you perform and your voice make me feel like...I'm overwhelmed by something beautiful. God I can't even find the right words to say thisl, I must look dumb"

"No, no you don't!" blurted out Dorothea. She was surprised by how quickly she responded to that.

"I...I think I understand. I mean I feel the same when I see you. You are a noble, and you are well aware of that. Your habit is refined, and you always behave like a true noble. Nonetheless, you never look down on commoners. On the contrary, you calmly talk to them, somehow making everyone in the Academy feel like a big family. I think that's why... "

Dorothea's speech was immediately interrupted by Edelgard, who placed one of her hands on one of Dorothea's. The singer immediately looked up, and notice that Edelgard's face was getting closer.  
Was that...lavender? She was pretty sure that it wasn't the tea's flavor, so could it be...Edelgard's perfume?

Dorothea tried to speak, but the only things that came out of her mouth were some indistinguishable sounds.

"Don't say a word, Dorothea.

The leader of the Black Eagles placed her other hand under Dorothea's chin, and with that she pulled the emerald eyed girl towards her, locking their lips.

It felt like time had stopped. Dorothea's eyes were wide open, she didn't know what to do. She was tense like never before. Something came over her, though. It was Edelgard's perfume. That and the taste of the other girl's lips were so good that Dorothea slowly started to close her eyes, savoring the kiss connecting them. She could not hear anything but her heartbeat ,it felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. After ten seconds, the two separated, now looking in each other's yes. They were both breathless, and it took them a while to say a single word.

"My...my room?" asked Edelgard still panting

All Dorothea could do at that moment was nod, with a very lustful look on her eyes.  
\----------------------------------------

The room was silent and poorly lit, there were just a few candles here and there. The silence was only broken by some faint kissing noises and weak moans. Dorothea and Edelgard were sitting on the latter's bed, hugging and caressing each other with gentle kisses. The atmosphere was driving them mad. Dorothea could not get enough of Edelgard's lips. They were sweet and tasted so good, and she almost desired to eat them. On the other hand, Edelgard felt like she was drunk, drunk on the love of her life. Dorothea's skin was so soft that she could not resist from laying some sweet kisses on her cheeks. 

"Teeheehee, that tickles." 

Edelgard stopped for a second, only to grab her girlfriend by her head and pulling her into another kiss. This one was deeper than the others. It felt like both of them were trying to dominate the other. Dorothea swore she could see stars behind her eyelids. That was not a dream, it was real, she was kissing the modt beautiful girl in the Academy. Edelgard was all for her. She was the only one who could kiss her, the only one who would get to taste her like this. It felt amazing. 

"Oooh" 

Dorothea left out a little moan. She looked down, and noticed that one of Edelgard's hand moved from her cheeks to her left breast. She looked at the other girl's eyes, which were already staring back. 

"Can I...touch them? 

Edelgard asked that with a faint yet so sexy voice. Dorothea could not control herself. 

" Yes, please do." answered the singer while taking Edelgard's other hand and placing it on her other boob. The white haired girl started to gently squeeze those beasts, making Dorothea moan a little louder than before. She then leaned forward and landed a sweet kiss on the other girl's exposed cleavage. They went on like that for a few minutes, with Edelgard burying her face in Dorothea's breasts while squeezing them. Suddenly, it was the future empress to moan a little louder. She looked at Dorothea's hands, which ha moved to her thighs. She grasped those thighs vigorously, so Edelgard started to do so with Dorothea's bosom. Their moans were getting louder and louder, slowly replacing the silent atmosphere of the bedroom. Dorothea's hands traced Edelgrad's thighs until they reached her ass. She immediately dug her hands in those cheeks, almost as if she wanted to make it hers. 

"Aaah. Aaah. Dorothea." 

"Let's...naked"

"Uh?" 

"Let's get naked. I want...I want to do this with you." 

Edelgard's response was a faint and simple "yeah", but it was more than enough to put Dorothea in the right mood. They slowly started to undress each other, with Dorothea starting to take off Edelgard's mantle. Then she moved on her coat, in order to move on her skirt and finally reaching those bright red tights covering the other girl's thighs. The singer of the choir slowly started to put them down, all while tracing those beautiful legs with gentle kisses. Edelgard was shivering for how good that felt. She then started to undress Dorothea, starting with her symbolic hat, moving them on her blouse, which seemed like it wanted to let her breasts free. She took of Dorothea's coat, then it was her skirt's turn, and finally she took off her black tights.

They were there, in front of each other, standing breathless next to Edelgard's bed with only their underwear. Edelgard's underwear was violet, perfectly matching her bright eyes. The contrast between that and her pale skin somehow made her stand out.  
Dorothea's undergarments were plain black, a color that looked really good on her. 

"You look beautiful, Dorothea" 

"Thanks, you are astonishing yourself, Edelgard". 

And with that, they got closer and reached each others' back in order to undo their bras. The tops fell on the floor, and Edelgard could not restrain herself from gazing at Dorothea's magnificent breasts. They looked even bigger while exposed, and Edelgard even started to drool a little.

"Uhm, Edelgard?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You uhm, you've been staring for quite a while now" 

It looked like Edelgard was brought back from another world, as she shook her head and tried to apologize. 

"I'm sorry, it's just that...my god I wish mine were like...you know, that.”

"Don't worry, it's not like yours bad or anything...I mean, I like them a lot and... "

But Dorothea could not continue. The next thing she knew was that Edelgard was hugging her tightly. Their skins were rubbing on each other, so soft and smooth. After that, they looked at each other and Edelgard said a lovely 

"I love you, Dorothea."

The emerald eyed girl put on her biggest smile, and replied with a gentle" I love you too, Edelgard". 

And with that, they started to kiss, but this time it was different. It may have been their skins rubbing or the taste of each others' lips, but one thing was for sure. They were going all out. The overwhelming pleasure was making Dorothea's knees weak, and Edelgard immediately took advantage of that and pushed her onto the bed. She leaned over, like she wanted to trap Dorothea there on the mattress. They went back to kissing, and this time their tongues were flicking on each other. In between kisses, Dorothea was able to whisper a needy "breasts."

Edelgard stopped for a second in order to let her lover catch some breath.

"My breasts...please...your mouth."

Dorothea's face was so needy when she pronounced those words, and Edelgard immediately started to trail kisses on Dorothea's neck, then moving to her chest and finally arriving on her breasts. Without further ado, Edelgard cupped one of those boobs in one hand, while taking the other one in her mouth.

Dorothea's mind went blank. Edelgard was sucking and licking in such a needy way that she the only thing she could think about was how good it felt. Edelgard went from sucking to licking in a very fluent way. She wished for this moment to last forever, having the love of her life doing that to her. It even looked like Edelgard was trying to bury her face in Dorothea's bosom.

"AH!"

"what is is, Dorothea? Did I hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that, please don't stop!"

"Don't worry, I don't intendo to- OH!"

Edelgard was struck by a sudden wave of pleasure. Dorothea's hands reached again for her ass, but this time she was digging her hands even deeper in those cheeks.

"Edelgard... I..."

"Don't say anything, just do it, I can't take it anymore!"

And with that, Dorothea started to squeeze that ass as if she was trying to keep it. Edelgard's reaction was just so cute that it drove her crazy. They went on like that for a while, until Dorothea grasped some breath to ask faintly

"Edelgard, I want you down there."

Those words were all the noble girl needed to hear. She gave one last passionate kiss to Dorothea's boobs, and immediately started to lower her head. Dorothea's body was traced by Edelgard's tongue, who was licking and kissing all the way to her girlfriend's pussy. She stopped for a second on her belly to give it a kiss, and immediately resumed her journey to the special spot. She finally reached Dorothea's pussy, and without saying a word, she gave it a slow lick. Dorothea arched her back to that, feeling so good from that like that the only thing she could say was

"More"

Edelgard automatically grabbed Dorothea's legs and started licking that pussy like it was the last time she could do so. She tried various paces, in order to improve her technique and making Dorothe feel good.  
Dorothea's moans now were so loud that they filled the whole room, but she didn't care. All she wanted was feel good, to feel loved by the most beautiful girl of the Academy. Her hands reached Edelgard's head and started to push her face forward. The future empress started to lick more vigorously, and that made Dorothea arch her back even more. 

“Yes...yes, like that! Don't stop don't stop don't stop...”

Edelgard gave no sign of slowing down, and that's exactly what Edelgard wanted.

"Oh...oh god, Edelgard!" 

With a surprise, Dorothea suddenly came, the orgasm arriving like a powerful shockwave coursing over her whole body. She shivered with delight, unable to move, and then immediately fell down on the mattress, painting loudly.  
She covered her eyes with one arm, trying to catch some breath while Edelgard started to clean her face. She then climbed back up to lay next to her girlfriend.

"Was that good?" asked the white haired girl with a faint voice.

Dorothea was still breathless, so she revealed her face and nodded while putting on a big smile, sign that what she just experienced felt incredible.

Edelgard then hugged Dorothea, closing the two girls in the sweetest hug. Their bodies were so warm.

"That was incredible, Edelgard"

"I'm glad I was able to make you feel good, dear."

Dorothea smiled again, wrapping her arms arlund Edelgard and tightening the hug. They stayed silent for a while, listening ot each other's heartbeat.

Silence fell once again on Edelgard's bedroom, as the two lovers slowly fell asleep, still holding each other in that sweet hug.

\----------------------------------------

"So I guess it wasn't just a, dream, uh?"

Dorothea asked that question at the person resting on her chest, caressing her hair with some flicks of her hand. 

"If this is a dream, I'll find a way to make it become real" 

Edelgard's response was calm, like she just woke up from the best sleep of her life. The two new lovers were in Edelgard's bed, covered by some pristine sheets. They were relaxed, like nothing could ever disturb that peaceful moment. 

"Edelgard?" 

"Yes, my love?" 

"I...want to go through with this relationship. I want to use the choir as a mean to spread this message of love and encourage others too be themselves. I want to make people proud of who they really are, helping them find their rightful..."

"... Place in the world, am I right? "

" You read my mind now? "

“No, it's just that...that's the same goal I wanna accomplish. Soon I will be the new Empress, and I wanna use my position to spread this message of encouragement and positivity. I mean we braced ourselves and took a step forward each other, and now we are a couple. If I think that we could help someone become as happy as we are...I wanna give it my all, you know? "

" Yeah, I know "

They looked at each other for a little while, and then they kissed. They separated only after a couple of minutes.

Dorothea was the one to break the kiss first. 

" Um, by the way..."

"Yes, Dorothy?" 

Dorothea blushed when she heard Edelgard call her that, but continued with her question anyway. 

"When could we, say, do this again? You see, this time I would love to be the one that takes care of you." 

Edelgard smiled, like she was expecting that proposal. 

"We could start right now, Dorothy. After all we got another free day to spend together. 

And with that, the two lovers kissed once again, while disappearing under the bright sheets of Edelgard's bed.


End file.
